Blockade
by Fat Sassy Bride
Summary: A confused and scared young man must play a daring game of Tetris...


Blockade

----------

His head hurt.

He wasn't terribly sure where he was... or how he'd arrived there... or even what had happened prior to his arrival and awakening...

...But his head hurt...

His vision blurred in time with the throbbing of his head, his eyes burning against even the faintest bit of light, far too harsh on his retinas. _Damn. What _happened_ to me_?

As far as he could see, he was in... he was in... what _was_ this thing? High, smooth, colourless walls - and from what he could see, no windows or doors were set into them. There were no insets, period. Simply high, smooth, endless walls jutting skyward on four sides of him, vanishing into inky black shadow... perhaps that denoted the presence of some sort of ceiling, somewhere, perhaps with an opening somewhere along the way through which he'd been deposited.

The floor was no more distinct - simply a flat, gray slab, neither warm nor cool. Smooth as glass. How curious.

As the nameless schmuck pondered his peculiar surroundings, a distant rumble echoed down the pit, a sort of grinding sound buried in its roar. A shadow fell upon him, and when he looked up, he gasped.

A large, violently green cube - he placed it at perhaps two blocks by two blocks - was slowly floating down toward him. It was descending right over him!

With a grunt, he rolled to the opposite side, smacking hard against the wall-

-And the cube followed! It was drifting gently to the right, but the danger was no less imminent. Grasping his bruised shoulder, he pushed his feet off the wall and tumbled over to the left again, just barely escaping being crushed by the giant cube. It landed with a dull, echoing _thud_ as it settled on the ground behind him.

Panting, he gaped at the cube, squinting against its bright green glow as he tried to figure out where it had come from and what its intentions were - why had it chased him? And... it wasn't _moving_ now... it seemed to have settled...

He looked up again and groaned, seeing an enormous, neon-blue L-shape zooming toward him now. Bracing himself, he took note of its speed and waited... just another second-

-_Now_! He yelled as he sprang himself backwards, into a pocket of free space beside the green cube as the blue L landed on its back-

-And shot right toward him!

"No!" He frantically scrambled up onto the green cube, surviving another close call as the L crashed into the wall and settled there, four stacked blocks sticking up and forming a sort of extension of the cube next to it.

A low whistling sound told him another one was coming - a shocking pink straight line, sticking straight up as it plummeted towards his head like a deadly spear. He whined low in his throat as he rolled off of the cubes and out of its way, knowing it would try to follow him...

...It... didn't...

He jumped as a loud crash sounded, two blocks of the straight line suddenly hanging horizontally above him. They hung there steadily, unable to fall another millimetre as the other half balanced on top of the green cube. He panted as he wiped the sweat off his brow, crawling to refuge beneath the newly-created overhang.

He jumped again as he heard confirmation - of sorts - that his move had been a wise one. A violent _thud_ sounded to his left as another straight line - this one blinding gold - smashed vertically against the ground, unable to ram him from its position. But his instincts told him too late to move as a red cube landed on his other side, and just as he dove out of the way, the cube zoomed forward, and his lower left leg was smashed between the red cube and the pink line with a sickening _crunch_.

He screamed as blood splattered from between the shapes, and his gasps turned to sobs as he reached a hand forward to try and crawl away - but how? To where? - before a blazing white Z-shape crashed down onto his hand, crushing it into a mangled and useless mess. Another unbearable shock of pain came as the Z-block shot backwards, tearing the hand clean off and leaving behind a gushing stump, as well as a gory, bone-splinter-riddled streak of smeared blood.

He screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw and the screams gave way to hoarse, heaving sobs. As he tried to desperately pull himself upright, he felt the white-hot stab in his back as a fiery orange T-block crashed upside-down across the middle of his spine, snapping it like chalk.

His eyes widened helplessly as he lay there, paralyzed but still horribly alive, eyes streaming and vision slowly growing dimmer.

Mercy came in the form of a final cube, coal black, mashing his skull into an unrecognizable mess beneath its mass, brains splattering and oozing with a sickening finality.

He did not know nor did he care of numerous other blocks, of various shapes and color but all horribly uniform in their massive and deadly size, continuing to stack, shift, and crash upon his geometric tomb, covering every inch of his existence up with a terrible and blazing rainbow.

A blinding flash of light erupted from within the walls, and with it left the blocks, and his remains, and any trace that he had ever been present...

...And so Tetris claimed another victim.

~Fin~


End file.
